One part of this research program is aimed at further investigating the informational content of mitochondrial DNA in animal cells and the mechanism and control of its expression. Another part of the program is concerned with the study of the mode and time course of mitochondrial development in growing cells. Finally, it is planned to investigate the metabolism of the heterogeneous nuclear RNA and its possible relationship to cytoplasmic messenger RNA.